1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved semi-automated apparatus for the filling of bags or other containers with sand or other materials amenable to packaging and a method for the operation of the apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
From its first manufacture and availability the shovel remains the prime tool for use in filling containers of many sizes with such materials as sand for protection from flooding, as well as for other loose and granular materials normally loose packaged in bags, sacks and boxes. Except for its almost universal availability, economy and portability, the shovel is also the least efficient method of bagging sand in times of emergency when large quantities of sandbags are required in a short period of time.
With modern mechanization many machines for this purpose have been patented and manufactured, all designed to do basically only one thing, fill a bag. Few of the inventors of those machines have exhibited any concern whatsoever for operator convenience, safety, comfort or fatigue. Few innovations have been presented in those areas and too many are overly complicated, difficult to operate and maintain and expensive to manufacture. Presented herein is an easy to manufacture, simple in operation, fast, safe and uncomplicated apparatus wherein the operators are seated in a spacious work area and are able to concentrate on the prime function of filling a container while others remove them from the operators' area, therefore allowing each operator to more rapidly present another bag to the apparatus, thus increasing production in a generally critical situation.